This invention relates generally to forage harvesters and, in particular, to forage harvester row crop attachments.
Row crop attachments for forage harvesters typically include a plurality of row crop divider units arranged side-by-side on a base frame to define a plurality of crop conveying paths through which gathering chains pass. Rotary knives are provided adjacent an entrance of each conveying path for cutting off crop material before it is conveyed rearwardly through the conveying paths by the gathering chains. An adjustment mechanism for tensioning each gathering chain includes a threaded rod that pushes against an idler sprocket around which the gathering chain is wrapped. When the gathering chain is adjusted, two wrenches must be used to loosen and tighten a pair of jam nuts on the threaded rod. This is a time consuming adjustment procedure.